1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a spoiler for vehicles and a method of manufacturing the spoiler and, more particularly, to a spoiler for vehicles and a method of manufacturing the spoiler, in which a support plate for mounting a nozzle is integrated with the spoiler into a single structure through injection molding, thus increasing productivity.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, various types of spoilers are used according to the kind of vehicle. The spoiler reduces the lift acting on a vehicle body due to airflow around the vehicle body when a vehicle runs at high speeds. Further, the spoiler increases contact force between wheels and the ground, thus preventing steering force and braking force from being reduced due to the loss of power transmitted from an engine, therefore affording stability when a vehicle runs at high speeds.
A high degree of mechanical strength is not required for the spoiler, but formability of the spoiler is important. Thus, the spoiler has been manufactured through various forming methods to achieve the reduction of a material and lightness.
Among the manufacturing methods, blow molding has been widely used. The blow molding is performed as follows. A thermoplastic material is preformed to have the shape of a tube through extrusion or injection, thus forming a parison. The parison is put into a mold, and air is blown into the parison to expand, cool, and solidify the parison. Thereby, a hollow object is produced.
Since blow molding has a low production cost products fabricated thereby are low in stress, blow molding has been widely used to form a spoiler.
A conventional spoiler for vehicles will be described below with reference to the accompanying drawing.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view showing the shape of a conventional spoiler for vehicles.
As shown in FIG. 1, the spoiler 1 for vehicles has the shape of a wing which has a streamlined cross-section and is hollow. The spoiler 1 is mounted on a trunk which is provided on the rear of a vehicle. In the case of sport-utility vehicles, the spoiler 1 is mounted to an upper edge of a rear windshield.
The spoiler 1 includes an upper surface 2 and a lower surface 3. In order to reduce the weight of the spoiler 1, a space is formed in the spoiler 1.
However, as the size of the spoiler 1 is increased, it is difficult for the spoiler 1 to maintain its shape, because of the load of the spoiler 1 and external load.
In a detailed description, rigidity is lowered because of the space formed in the spoiler 1, and the upper and lower surfaces 2 and 3 may have different thickness as a result of blow molding. Thereby, the spoiler 1 vibrates up and down or shakes due to the load of the spoiler 1 or vibrations transmitted when a vehicle runs. These problems must be solved.
Accordingly, the present invention has been made keeping in mind the above problems occurring in the prior art, and an object of the present invention is to provide a spoiler for vehicles and a method of manufacturing the spoiler, intended to prevent the spoiler from shaking due to the load of the spoiler or vibration transmitted from the exterior.